This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this proposal is to obtain funding to purchase a Leica Digital Inverted Fluorescent compound Microscope or equivalent to use in biomedical research and teaching. Because imaging is central to advances in a wide range of biomedical fields, 4 SWOSU PI's are submitting this application. All PIs have experience with conventional fluorescent microscopy from traveling to other institutions and all PIs plan to carry out protein localization studies or wish to image fluorescent markers in living specimens. Currently, we have no fluorescent compound microscope at SWOSU, so many scientist would be aided if this technology was available on campus. The equipments requested will also dramatically enhance training of student and researchers. These trainees and also the PIs will be able to pursue proiects that are currentlv set aside owing to inconvenience and expense.